Pokemon High Season 1
by pokemongirl101618
Summary: Dawn Hikari is the new girl at her new school since she transferred from Twinleaf Town High School. Will she able to survive? Handle a crush? Survive school with the world's meanest popularity queen? Includes Ikarishipping, contest shipping and pokeshipping. RATED T TO BE SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon High Chapter 1

It was an average September morning, flocks of Starly flying, Bidoofs and Budews playing in the grasses, and Magikarps swimming in the shimmering lakes. This is the Sinnoh Region.

One girl, Dawn to be exact, was going to start her first day new her new High school. "No no no! This can't be happening! Not today! Please be fixed." she said. Dawn was having one of those bad hair days.

_"Pip?" _Said her tiny penguin pokemon, Piplup. **_TRANSLATION: Want me to fix that for you?_**

Dawn and her Piplup have a very special connection. They actually know what each of them are saying.

"Why thank you Piplup. I would love the help." She said. Next thing you know, Piplup used a very light Bubblebeam on Dawn's hair. "Thank you Piplup, you did a very nice job. You deserve a poffin." Dawn said while she walked over to her poffin case. She took out a tasty Sweet Poffin, Piplup's favorite flavor.

_"Piplup! Pip! Pip!"_ said Piplup as he danced around. _**TRANSLATION: Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

"No problem Piplup, you deserved it." She said. Dawn started for the stairs and looked at the clock and it read 8:15. She was late. "Oh No! I only have 15 miuntes to get to school and it takes 20 minutes to get there by foot!" Dawn yelled as she quickly went down the stairs and grabbed her bag and her Pokeballs. "Unless..." She said as she saw her bike. Dawn ran to the Pink bike and started to peddle like there was no tomarrow.

* * *

At the School...

*Pant Pant* 'I made it. With 5 minutes to spare.' Dawn thought to herself. She started to walk to the school doors where she saw a purple haired boy and a group of four other peopple who seemed to be his friends. "Piplup, look over there. I wonder who that purple hair guy is." she said. Piplup was too busy looking at his reflection in a puddle, he was making sure that his bowtie looked nice. Dawn was standing there until she met face to face with the ground. "Ouch! Can you please watch where your going?" Dawn said.

"I'm sorry, did I hear something or is it just my imaginaton?" said a pink haired girl who was with standing with another girl. "Oh dont worry Ursala, its just a newbie. Talk about a new loser." Said the other girl. "Your right Mindy, it is a new loser. Along with her foolish pokemon." The pink haired girl said. "Ursala, stop giving the new student a hard time will ya?" Said a voice. It was a brown haired girl with a red bandana. "Yeah, just leave her alone. It's not like you give everyone else a hard time." said another voice. It was a girl with orange hair tied in a side ponytail. "May and Misty, when will you ever learn that you will always be the losers of the school," said Ursala. "You're wasting our time. Let's go before people see us hanging out with you two."

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Dawn said. "Thanks for sticking up to me, it means a lot. It's not always easy being the new kid around here. I am Dawn Hikari by the way." Dawn said, and sticking her hand out, hoping they would shake it.

"I am May, and this is Misty. Welcome to Pokemon High." May said shaking Dawns hand. "Nice to meet you Dawn. I'm Misty." Misty also said also shaking Dawn's hand. "Thank you for making me welcome. Who is that other two girls by the way?" Dawn said. "Thats Ursala and Mindy, the most popular Girls in school. THey always try to make other peoples lives miserable." Misty explained. "Why dont you follow us, we will take you to meet the guys." May said.

* * *

"Guys, I would like you too meet Dawn Hikari. She transferred here from Twinleaf Town." May said. "Hello, I am Dawn Hikari and theis is my pokemon Piplup. Say hi to every one Piplup." Dawn said. Piplup started to show off by using Bubblebeam and aimed for the sun, making water shimmer down everywhere. That was his signature move in contest. "Bravo, that was amazing. I'm guessing you are a coordinator. I am Drew." said Drew. "Totally awsome! You have to teach my Buziel that trick! Oh I am Ash Ketchum." Ash said. "Yeah, I agree, that was very impressive. Paul is the name." said Paul. "Thank you, and nice to meet you all." Dawn said.

And they all headed to class.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE! THE ONLY THING I MADE UP IS THE STORY PLOT AND MINDY. THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW! 3 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples of the Internet, its me, pokemongirl101618 here with another new chapter of... Pokemon High! I am sorry if the first chapter was too short and i will try my best to make this longer and full of more shippy stuff. Don't get me wrong, there will be lots of battles and contest and school stuff. The Shippings are: Ikari(duh!), Contest, and Poke. Also make sure you check out my BPFF's fanfics too, CerueanWaves11! I would appreciate it and so will she. Now Let me stop the talking and lets get on with the Chapter!

**_Chapter 2 New Friends and a New Crush_**

"Wow! This place is huge! How do you get around here?" Dawn asked as she looked around in amazment. Piplup was also amazed, seeing all the other pokemon in the school.

"Well actually, its easier than you think. Once you get used to the system. It beacomes almost your routine." Ash said. "Sawn, let me see what classes you have." May said. Dawn did what May had asked her to do and gave her the schedule. "Okay, let's see what we have here. Pokemon Biology with Professor Rowan, Battle Arena with Champion Cynthia, Pokemon Breeding with Professor Junpier, Contest Training with Jessilnia, Drama with Professor Ivy, Pokemon History with Professor Elm, and then Study Hall. Sweet thats my schedule too." May said. "Me too." Drew said. "Me three." Misty said. "Same with me and Paul, but instead of Contest Training with Jessilina, we have Training with Gym Leader Volkner." Ash said.

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNGGGGGGGG!**_

"Well thats the bell, lets head to class." Paul said as he stared to walk.

* * *

"Ok so can anybody tell me the three starter pokemon from each region?" Professor Rowan said as he scanned the room for people not paying attention. "Ash? Would you like to tell me?" Professor Rowan said. while Ash was (well trying) to awnser the question, Drew whispered to May. "Psst May," he whispered. "Ya?" she repiled. "Paul said more than two syllables today. More than usual. Don't you think somethings up?" Drew asked. "Now that you think about it, you're right. He was acting strange. And nice. He is neer nice." May whispered back.

* * *

"Okay everybody partner up to battle, we will be doing tag team battles." Cynthia said. Paul walked over to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, want to be my partner?" He asked her. Dawn was about to die inside. 'YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIME YES!' she thought but on the outside she said "Oh sure, no problem. Thanks for asking."

May and Drew was watching from afar. "They both totally like each other." They both said at the same time.

* * *

After Pokemon Breeding class. It was time for Contest Training with Jessilina. "JAMES! MEOWTH! Get into your costumes! The twerps will be arriving soon." Jessie said. Jessie was Jessilina, the "teacher" for Pokemon High School. They were trying to get to the Pokemon. "Oh Meowoth. She is so pretty, yet so demanding!" James said. He really liked Jessie. "Dont't worry Jim, i am sure she'll come around." Meowth said. Trying not to care but he was.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Okay I am sorry that it is so short but hey, that means more chapters for me to right! Will Paul admit feelings for Dawn? What about James for Jessie? Or will they ever keep it a secert?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON WHAT SO EVER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3 ;) :) KEEP READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peeps! Welcome to another chapter of Pokémon High! Ok so I made a lot of mistakes in putting the chapters together, but thanks to my BPFF, CeruleanWaves11, helped me, so thank her by reading her fan fictions and review! Okay Pokémon Fans, ready for CHAPTER 3?! Let me stop yapping' and start tapping' away so you can read.

Chapter 3: The Big News

"Nice job twer- I mean Dawn, that was an amazing trick. You are a very talented coordinator at this age. You will be put in the advanced group with May and Drew." Jessie a.k.a Jessilina said. "Thank you ma'am." Dawn gleamed. It was her first day and she was making a good impression already.

"Jessie, I need to tell you something." James said. He was ready to tell Jessie how he felt. "James, not now, wait to tell till the school day is over." Jessie said. Then she walked away to help another group of kids. "Oh Jessie, if only knew. If only."James said as he hung his head down.

* * *

"Okay, I have some great news!" Professor Ivy, the drama teacher said. Then the door opened. It was a young man with a Crogunk at his side.

"Hello, is there a teacher here, I need help t- AHHHH P-P-PROFESSOR IVY?! WHAT ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU? AHHHHHHHH!" Brock screamed and ran out the door. Is Crogunk stood there and then shrugged then left.

"I wonder that was about?" Ash said. "Oh well, that's Brock for ya." Misty said.

"Ok, putting that aside, let me finish. There will be a production, there will be four leads, two are for the girls and the other two are boys. It is called _A Pokémon Romance_." Professor Ivy said. "We will be doing auditions today. They will be taken in a different room, so just practice out here and I will call you in for your turn." Professor Ivy finished. "First is Mindy Jones." She said. Ivy and Mindy left to the room.

"Oh my gosh, I am going to do crew work! I can't act at all!" Misty said. "I am with you there Misty" Ash said. They both crossed their names off the list.

"I guess, I will at least try." Paul said. "It will be fun, I hope I get one of the leads." Dawn said.

"I am sure I will, I am a great actress." May said. "Really? No way." Drew said. "Oh really, I was acting when I said I was a good actress." May said. "Nicely done. I'm impressed." Drew said.

After the long wait, auditions were finally done. "Okay I have the results." Professor Ivy said. "No doubt about it that Paul and I got the lead." Ursula whispered to Mindy. A little too loud that Dawn was able to hear. 'I guess Ursula has a crush too.' Dawn thought. "Okay the lead, Boys: Paul and Drew, Girls: May and Dawn. Well that's it for class, see you tomorrow." Professor Ivy said and left. "WHAT!? I DIDN'T GET THE LEAD?!" Ursula yelled.

* * *

At lunch, the six friends sat at the table.

"Did you see Ursula's face at drama class?" Drew said and started laughing. The rest of the group started to laugh with him.

"Well she kind of deserved it in the first place, she is a cruel, heartless, jerk who can ruin other people's lives." Misty said. "You know, you're almost describing Mr. Hotshot Paul." Ash said.

"Yeah," Paul said and realized what he said. "Hey!" Paul yelled. The group started to laugh. Ursula walked over and "accidentally spilled her water o Dawn's lunch.

"Ursula! What was that for?" May yelled. "Oh whoops! My bad, now your outfit is all wet. Well, black is so last season." Ursula laughed and then walked away.

"That girl gets on my nerves. She always thinks she is so perfect." Misty said while she clenched her fists. "No need to get all mad Misty, I was done eating anyway." Dawn said as she got up to through her tray away.

"So much for a great day for her, first day at her new school and Ursula really hates her." Drew said. He was looking at May. He always had a crush on her since the first day they met. He was really glad they both got the lead. But how will he tell her how he feels. Drew let out a sigh.

* * *

The friends were at Pokémon History Class. Professor Elm was going on and on about the Pokémon Kabbuto. Again Ash wasn't paying attention; he was "reading" his "history" book.

After the boring lesson on Kabbuto, the group was very happy it was over.

"How are we supposed to remember all of that? I could barely pay attention." Misty said.

"Oh well, at least its study hall. We can just relax and hangout." Ash said. The six friends we just hanging out and trying to finish their homework. After school, they all met around the big oak tree and stayed there for a while.

"So Dawn, how was your first day here?" Misty asked.

"It was great, totally loved it. Well except the fact Ursula totally despised me." Dawn replied. Dawn was kind of angry that her clothes got wet, but she had a good time. She was also glad about getting the lead in the play with May, Drew, and Paul. But she was upset that Ursula had a crush on Paul. 'What is Paul likes her better than me? Will he date her? Well, I can't blame him, she is pretty.' Dawn thought. Her head was spinning with possibilities. One day, she will confess the truth. But that day was not today.

* * *

"Ok James, what did you have to tell me?" Jessie asked in the teacher's lounge. James stared at her beautiful blue eyes. Like always, he got nervous. "Well, um, err. Who are your best students? WE could work together teaching. So you don't have to do much work." James said. 'Way to go James, you said the opposite.' James said to himself. "Well, my best students are May, Drew and the new girl Dawn. They have talent you know, well not as talented as me of course. But still, we must keep our eyes on the prize! The Pokémon that are in this school. The Boss will be pleased with us if we bring back a decent amount of Pokémon with us to HQ." Jessie said. Jessie always wanted The Boss to like them, to appreciate their work. But James wanted to be more that friends.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON WHATSOEVER. _**

**_PLZ REVIEW! I WILL APPERICATE IT SO MUCH. 3 J ;) _**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon High

Chapter 4: BATTLE DAY!

**Okay I am soooo sorry that you had to wait a week! So sorry about that, I have school and tons of homework! Anyways, welcome to chapter 4 of Pokémon High! My BPFF CerlueanWaves11 helped me think of the ideas for this. So thank her by reading and reviewing her stories too! Again sorry for the wait! So let get started! Please read and review!**

* * *

The next day was a very special day at PHS. It was Battle Day! This of course was very new to Dawn. She had never had a Battle Day at her school back at Twinleaf Town "Um what is Battle Day?" Dan asked. "Well Battle Day is a day with no classes. Just battling." Drew said. "The people who want to participate have a choice, battle for fun or battle to become Top Battlers of the Month." May added. "So students battle till the last 2 teams are standing, those 2 teams go off in the finals, the winner of the finals become Top Battlers of the Month." Ash said. "Cool! How fun! I want to sign up!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, we better hurry. There can be only 80 teams. So that's 160 students." Misty said. "Well no mean to brag, but I have won every month so far."Ash said. "Well you won't this year if we don't sign up." Paul said. The six friends ran as fast as they could to get their name on the signup sheet.

* * *

At class…

Good morning class today is Battle Day. I will read the name of the teams that the computer had paired up. May and Dawn, Drew and Paul, Ash and Gary, Barry and Lucas, Misty and Ursula, John and Kengi, JA-"Professor Birch (Homeroom Teacher) was interrupted. "WHAT?!" Misty and Ursula yelled. "Me and Ursula?" Misty said. "ME and GINGER?!" Ursula yelled. "GINGER? Who are you calling ginger? Professor Birch, can we please switch partners?"Misty asked. "I am sorry Mrs. Waterflower, but rules are rules. I am sure it won't be that bad." Professor Birch said.

* * *

In the Teacher's lounge…

"For the staff battle day, the teams are Cynthia and Volkner, Juniper and Elm, Jessilina and Flint, and lastly Brock and Ivy." Said Principal/Champion Lance. 'It should be me; I should be her partner not Flint. I love Jessie. I wish I was part of the staff, not just a tag along.' James thought

"Good morning students, welcome to Battle Day! This month we are doing it a little different; there will be 4 Top Battle Teams. One for each grade. This system will be followed from now on. Freshman who is battling, go to battle section number five, freshman who are battle for fun, go to battle section 4." Principal Lance. The entire freshman walked over to their sections. "Hello freshman! I am Cole Harrisburg; I will be your ref. First who are battling May Maple and Dawn Hikari vs. Ursula Ying and Misty Waterflower! This will be a one on one battle! "Cole said.

(A/N OKAY I WANNA SKIP THE BATTLING OR THE STORY WILL BE WAYYYY TO LONG.)

* * *

After the Battle…

"You know Ginger; this is your entire fault." Ursula said. She and Misty walked to the bleachers; they had lost to Dawn and May. "Me? What about you? Your Pluse kept aiming for my Starmie!" Misty yelled. The 2 girls had stormed off in different directions.

With the teachers…

"The winner is Jessilina and Flint!" The ref said.

"Nice job Jessilina! You are almost as good as I am! Flint exclaimed. "Why than k you E4 Flint, it is an honor to battle with you." Jessie said. "Ha-ha isn't always?" Flint laughed. Jessie started to laugh with him.

"Look at them, laughing together." James said when he was watching from afar. "Jim, don't be jealous. Jessie might not even like that Flint guy." Meowth said. "I am not jealous Meowth." James lied.

"Hey Drew, can I talk to you." Paul said. "Sure, what is it?" Drew asked. "Well it is about a girl. You see my friend has um… a crush! Yeah, that's the word, crush. So he has a crush on this one girl and he doesn't know how to talk to her, so I wa-"Paul was interrupted by Drew. "Paul, you are that friend and you like that girl and YOU like Dawn." Drew said. "Me and Dawn? No way Hayden." Paul lied. "Admit it Paul, you like her." Drew said. 'Man. Why does he have to be so clever when it comes to girls?' Paul thought. "If only you admit YOU like May." Paul said. "Fine! I like May." Drew whispered. "Now, was that too hard?" Paul smirked.

"Time for the semi finals! May and Dawn vs. Paul and Drew." Cole said. After the battle, the 2 girls won.

"Yes! We won! We are in the finals!" May exclaimed. May and Dawn did a high five. 2 other guys, who go by Kengi and John, walked over to them.

"Nice job girls. I must say you battle as well as you are pretty" John said to Dawn. Dawn started to giggle. "Same for you May." Kengi said. The two girls started to giggle.

Drew and Paul were both watching from behind the door. "Look at him, making his move on Dawn." Paul growled.

"What about May and Kengi! Not on my watch." Drew said.

"Look, that is really sweet of you guys but we are not interested. May said. "Yeah, so can we stay as friends?" Dawn said.

The girls walked off to Drew and Paul. Before the girls could see, the boys pumped their fists in the air. "YES!" The boys yelled, a little too loud.

"Yes for what?" May said. As she and Dawn walked up to them.

"Um err, yes that we were in the semi finals." Drew said. "Um okay." May said.

"Time for the Final Battle! May and Dawn vs. Ash and Gary." Cole said.

"Oh, time to go. Wish us luck guys!" Dawn exclaimed. The 2 girls ran to the Battle floor.

"Okay same rules." Cole said.

"Torchic! Hit the stage." May said

"Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn said.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash said.

"Nidoking! Let's go for the win!" Gary said.

"Piplup, use bubble onAracrine." Dawn commanded. A direct hit.

"Aracrine, use flame thrower on Piplup!" Gary said. Direct hit

"Pikachu use thunder on Torchic." Ash said. Miss.

"Torchic, use Peck on Pikachu!" May said. A direct hot.

"Piplup, use whirlpool on Pikachu and Aracrine!" Dawn said. A direct hit.

Aracrine had taken some bad damage. May used flame wheel and Aracrine had fainted.

"Good luck Ash. Go for the win." Gary said.

May and dawn decided to use a double move. "Torchic, use Peck!" May said. "Piplup you use Peck also." Dawn said. Pikachu had fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Dawn and May are Top Battlers for the freshmen!" Cole said.

"Pikachu, take a good rest, you deserve it." Ash said.

"May, do you know what this means?" Dawn asked.

"WE WON BATTLE DAY!" They both said.

* * *

**Again, soooo sorry for the wait. Homework, homework and guess this time. So on school weeks, it will take me at least 5 days or maybe less to right one chapter. The next Chapter is all about Rocket shipping so enjoy! Make sure you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon High Chapter 5

**This chapter is for Cerulean Waves11. It is part of her Christmas gift. So… MERRY CHRISTMAS CERULEAN WAVES11! This will be all Rocketshippy and minor contest, ikari, and poke. Once again Merry Christmas! I will post some Christmas one-shots soon. So enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON WHAT-SO-EVER! (I wish I did.)**

James POV:

I wish she would like me back. She is pretty, graceful, and smart. I will make my move today. As I was walking to the class room when two kids walked up to me. It was Drew and Paul. "Hello Mr. James. We need some advice." Paul said. "On what?" I asked. "We need help on our, well, crushes." Drew explained. "Why are you asking me?" I asked. "Well, you and Mrs. Jessilina are dating. So we thought we could ask you." Paul said. _They really think Jessie and_ _I are… dating! At least someone thinks we should…_ I thought. "Umm, we are not dating…" I said. "We always thought you guys did!" Drew exclaimed. "Well we didn't. So who are your crushes guys?" James asked. They had a weird look on their face. "Uhhh well I like um-"Drew was cut off. "May Haruka." Paul said. "What about you Paul." James said. "Dawn Hikari." Drew blurted out before Paul could say anything. "Oh May and the new girl. I must say, they are the best girl coordinators we have in this school." I said. "Well is there any advice you could give us." Drew asked me. "Sadly no, but I am sure someone else can help. I am not the man." I said as I started to walk away. "Wait!" Paul said. "Yes?" I asked. "Maybe we can hook you up with Mrs. Jessilina." Paul said. "I can handle this myself, thank you. My life is complicated enough without meddling twerps interfering with my business." _Especially two twerps with romance problems of their own…heh. Though it's _somewhat_ flattering that they'd come to me of all people for advice._ "Well, good luck with that, James." Drew nodded to the older boy curtly and turned to walk off with Paul in tow.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Paul. Don't tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking."

"I seriously doubt it. So please, do enlighten me."

"We're going to help James."

"Why? It's not like he helped us."

"Use your brain for once, plum hair. He's our teacher's assistant. He grades our papers."

"I'll admit, you have a point. Good thinking, grass head!"

"Be glad I'm going to let that one slide…Now we need to figure out _how_ we're going to help James…"

"I have an idea that just might work…"

Jessie's POV

I was just sitting there with a bunch of papers to fill out. They were for nominees for the Grand Festival. I must pick my top 3 students… I was bored out of my mind. As I was looking at a student's reports, I heard the door. Looking up from my desk, I find myself looking at James. "Oh, hello James. I was just looking for nominees for the Grand Festival. What brings you here?" I asked him. "Oh nothing, just here to grade some papers." James replied. His voice didn't sound right today. Usually, he has the special type of voice that tells you he is happy; in this case, he is not. I wonder if something was wrong. "James, is something wrong?" I asked him. Surely he would tell me.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said. Something's wrong.

"You know you can tell me anything. So what's wrong?"

"It is nothing Jessie, I am just tired. That's all. Nothing to worry about." He said with stern.

I know I don't believe him; it is just that he can be so convincing. That is another I admire about him. Yes, I do like him. Ever since we first met to be exact. His lavender hair, his amazing laugh, and that one thing that he has just makes us perfect together. I wonder if he likes me back.

Normal POV

After School…

"This won't work at all." Paul said.

"Trust me it will," Drew said.

"Last time I trusted you, we ended up being stuck in a tree." Paul explained.

"That was 6th grade, let it go." Drew said as they were walking in to Jessie's classroom.

"Hey Mrs. Jessilina, Principal Lance is looking for you." Paul said.

"Why does he need me?" Jessie asked.

"We don't know. I don't think Principal Lance would tell us." Drew pointed out.

"I guess you're right. Tell him I will be there in just a few minutes." Jessie said.

The boys then slowly exited the room and once the y reached the hallway, they ran to James.

When they were close to him, they bumped into James.

"Ouch!" They all said in unison.

"Mr. James, Principal Lance, wants you in the teacher's lounge.

"Okay, let's go." James said. The three of them reached the teacher's lounge and met up with Jessie. Drew and Paul opened the door and inside there was Ash, Misty, May and Dawn in fancy clothes and they were standing beside a table with a white cloth over it and there was a candle in the middle which was lit up. "What is all of this?" Jessie asked. "Mrs. Jessilina and Mr. James, your table awaits." Ash said. Misty, May and Dawn walked over to them and lead them to the table. Drew and Paul came back holding two plates of food and sets it down on the table.

"This is amazing. What is the meaning of all of this?" Jessilina asked.

"A little something us kids put together to bring you two together." Misty said.

"But why?" James asked.

"Because you are perfect for each other!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Plus, this was all Drew and Paul's idea." May added.

"Thank you." Jessie said.

The kids exited the room and leaving James and Jessie alone.

"This was so kind of the twerps to do this for us." Jessie said.

"Yes they are. May I tell you something?" James asked.

"Sure." Jessie said.

"Jessie, I love you. More than anything in the world. More than being praised by the Boss." James said.

"James… I didn't know you felt like this before." Jessie said.

"Well, what do you say? Do you love me too?" James asked.

Slowly, their lips met. From outside the room, the kids were watching.

"This is so cute." Dawn whispered.

"How did you boys think of this?" Misty asked.

"Well it just came to us." Paul said.

"Well, that was very nice for you two to do this for them." May said.

"Man, now I am hungry." Ash said. Everyone sweat drops.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." Drew said. Then the kids left.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**There is Chapter 5! Wasn't it cute?! Well please review and CerleanWaves11… MERRY CHRISTMAS! Show her the love by reading her FanFics and review! Oh and sorry it took so long, I had tons of work that had to be done these past days. Well, Merry Christmas to all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon High School Chapter 6

I will be focusing on the Pokémon High School play in this chapter because I think I really should. I don't want to abandon it all so I will be writing about that in this chapter. Please R&R! BTW: PAUL WILL BE A LITTLE {MAYBE A LOT DEPENDING HOW YOU THINK OF IT} OOC, SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT, IT IS WHAT MY FINGERSSAY BECAUSE THEY DO THE TYPING. And I am so sorry for not updating in a while! COMPLETLEY SORRY ABOUT THAT!

Recap:

While Drew and Paul have crush problems of their own, Jessie and James realize their feelings for each other with the help of Drew and Paul and the rest of the twerps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way! I just enjoy writing for you fellow fan fiction users and readers!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Today is rehearsals for the play we are doing!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh Dawn; only you can be excited for everything." Misty said.

"Well of course Misty I am! This is the first time I was in a play!" Dawn said.

"But why does Drew have to be in it?" May asked.

"Well, maybe he has a little crush on you, like you have a crush on him." Misty said.

"What?! I don't like Drew Hayden! If it is anything, he is just and arrogant little pretty boy who cares about his looks and his hair." May said.

"Is that a blush I see?" Dawn said. It was true, May was blushing.

"I do not like Drew!" May yelled.

"Ok, whatever you say." Dawn said in a song-song voice.

May's POV:

Why do they care if I like Drew or not? I mean he is just any other guy/rival. He can be arrogant, he does that stupid hair flip and his beautiful eyes can sure make a girl go crazy. Wait, did I just call his eyes beautiful? I don't like this guy, or do I? What is wrong with me today? I kept walking with Misty and Dawn until we reached the Drama Room. I saw Professor Ivy talking to Paul and Drew. We three walked in and Professor Ivy saw us and gestured us to come over there. We girls walked over to see what she wanted.

"Misty, Ash is back stage working on the set. Will you go join him, he will inform you what to do." Professor Ivy said.

"You got it Professor." Misty said. As she walked away.

Normal POV:

"Okay, today we will be rehearsing half of ACT 1. But first, here are these permission slips." Ivy said as she passed out the permission slips.

"What are these for?" Drew asked.

"WHAT?!" May yelled.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Why don't you read for yourself." May said as she just stood there with the paper in hand.

"WHAT?!" Dawn yelled.

"For the love of Mew, what are you screaming about?" Drew asked.

"We have to kiss in the play!" May and Dawn said in unison.

The boys just stared at the girls, thinking they were messing with them. Until they actually looked at the slip.

"You're telling me I have to kiss June?" Drew said.

"And I have to kiss troublesome?" Paul asked.

"It's just one kiss. Nothing to worry about." Professor Ivy said.

"I really hope my mom says no on this." May whispered.

"Me too." Dawn whispered back.

The foursome started to rehearse and they didn't like it what so ever. Dawn did like Paul but who knew he was hard to work with? May and Drew kept arguing saying to each other they were saying the lines wrong, or doing the wrong timing on when to enter the stage. However, Ursula was enjoying how Paul and Dawn were bickering.

"Paul will never fall for that new girl. He should fall for a girl like me. I mean I am way prettier and popular girl in school! Don't you think so Mindy?" Ursula asked.

"Yes Ursula, very. Most popular and pretty." Mindy replied.

"I know." Ursula said. **(A/N: WOW, I MADE URSULA A REAL JERK. THAT'S HOW I WANT IT! DID YOU NOTICE THAT I HATED HER?)**

The foursome was done practicing, Ursula walked over to their direction and Mindy followed. Ursula pushed Dawn out of the way and Mindy pushed Dawn away further.

'What the heck was that for?' Dawn thought to herself.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Ursula asked in a seductive voice.

"Do I know you?" Paul asked.

"Of course you do, silly! We were in middle school together!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Oh, you are that annoying pink haired girl who would always sit next to me." Paul said. Ursula had a blank look on her face and was pretty embarrassed.

Drew, May and Dawn tried so hard not to laugh out loud, but inside, they were cracking up.

"I think you are talking about Briana." Ursula said.

"Correction, Briana always sat by me and was way more annoying than you are." Drew said.

Dawn and May just couldn't hold it in, they started bursting out laughing.

Ursula and Mindy gave them a glowering look so Dawn and May instantly slapped their hands on each other's mouths.

"So the reason I came here was that I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me this Friday." Ursula asked.

"Well, um you see…" Paul started.

"Has a date already to the dance." Drew finished.

"Who?" Dawn and Ursula said in unison.

"Dawn, did you forget that Paul asked you and you said yes?" Drew said.

"Oh… OH!" Dawn said when she just realized what was going on.

"Well, will you look at the time, I got to go! Come on Paul." Drew said as he rushed out of the door dragging Paul with him.

They left the girls alone in the theater.

"So, Dawn, you are dating my old boyfriend." Ursula said.

"Your old boy friend?" Dawn asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Mindy said.

"I am sort of serious; I have only been going to school for like I don't know, 1 week." Dawn said.

"Well, Paul used to be my boyfriend. He broke up with me when you came along." Ursula explained.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Dawn asked.

"Don't you see? He dumped me because he likes you!" Ursula said.

Dawn started to blush; she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Come on Dawn, we will be late for biology." May said as she dragged Dawn with her.

*In the hallway…*

While May was dragging Dawn, Dawn said, "May, we have 10 minutes till the bell rings! Why are we in a hurry?" Dawn asked.

May finally stops and says, "Ursula never dated Paul. She wants to but Paul never liked her." May said.

"Why not, she is prettier than I am?" Dawn said.

"Oh don't be so modest, Dawn!" May said.

"It's true! Ursula is popular and prettier. I see every guy go all gaga over her." Dawn said.

"So! She has a terrible personality!" May exclaimed.

The bell started to ring rapidly.

"Oh, the bell just rang! Come on, we will be late!" Dawn said as she ran across the hall.

"Oh Dawn, what will I do with you?" May says to herself.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Short, ya I know. But I have school, chores, and school! I am so sorry for the late posts, I feel terrible about them! Wets, I feel terrible about them! Well this is Chapter 6 for ya! I really hoped you enjoyed this fic! Please Read and Review! I would totally appreciate it! And BTW, read CeruleamWaves11 Fics too! They are awesome! And don't be shy to give me requests; I will try my best to make them happen. Well bye! (If I don't update in a while then that means that I am busy with school, home or personal problems, or if I don't have my laptop with me.)


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon High School Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I was carried away with Sinnoh Journeys. Sorry about that, really sorry about that. Therefore, I am so excited to write this, it was too long! So I am going to stop talking (That is a problem apparently) so you can read! The play will be on the top of my head by the way, please no flames! I am not that creative.

* * *

It was another day at PHS. Dawn was tired, she didn't want to go to school, facing Ursula, taking that biology test and rehearsing with Paul. He keeps calling her troublesome! It's like he doesn't know her name, the first day she met him, she thought he was a really nice guy, she turned out that she was wrong. He can be so dull! Dawn got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning dear!" Her mother said.

"Morning mom." Dawn greeted her mother.

"I saw that permission slip that was on the counter last night." Johanna said as she sipped her coffee.

Dawn jerked her head away from her food and ran up to her mom. "You saw that?!" Dawn yelled.

"Yes, and I even signed it too." Her mother said as she waved the slip of paper. Dawn grabbed the paper and looked astonished. Her mother actually signed it.

"The funny thing is that it was the same way how I met your father. We were both the lead in the play and when we kissed in that last scene, we knew we were perfect for each other." Johanna said.

"What?!" Dawn yelled, she couldn't believe her ears.

'What if that happens to Paul and me? I mean I have a crush on him but not that big of a one.' Dawn thought to herself.

"Here, make sure you give it to your professor." Johanna said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and waved good-bye.

* * *

Back at May's house, she had the same problem.

"Mom, why would you do this to me?" May said.

"Then why did you give me the paper?" Caroline said.

"What do you mean? I never gave it to you; I gave you my test you were supposed to sign." May said.

"I never got a test." Caroline said.

"What?" May said as she looked through her backpack to find her test.

"Dang it!" May whispered to herself.

"Well, I have full support for this play. You're father and I have your ok." Caroline said.

"Fine, I will do the play." May grumbled.

* * *

The gangs went to school and were in Pokémon Biology class taking that horrid test. The girls could not concentrate; Dawn and May were too busy thinking about the play while Misty had crush problems of her own.

'At drama class for sure, I will ask Ash for sure.' Misty thought to herself.

* * *

At lunch, everybody was sitting at their usual table talking. They talked about the test, projects and boring classes. Luckily the play didn't come up.

"That test was so hard!" Ash said.

"Of course you would say that, you barely pay attention in that class." Misty said.

Just then Ursula came by and stood by their table, mostly next to Paul.

"Hello Paul and others." Ursula said.

"What do you want?" Paul grumbled.

"Oh nothing, still wondering how and why you picked Dawn than me to go to the dance that is this Friday." Ursula said.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to see- oof!" Ash said as he was punched in the gut by Drew.

"Why does this concern you?" Paul asked.

"I mean I am prettier and popular than her, then why would you pick her?" Ursula asked.

"More like annoying." Drew said and the whole table started to laugh.

"Well I picked her because she is um a girl and she is nice?" Paul said as he tried to cover for himself, everyone just face palmed.

"Something sounds fishy; I will get to the bottom of this." Ursula said as she and her crew left. Briana winked at Drew, Melody blew a kiss at Ash and Mindy gave a death glare at Dawn.

"Nice job Paul, ya you would date Dawn cause she is a girl and nice." Drew said.

"You sure sound convincing and you sure know how to ask out a girl." Ash said. Paul just slapped him on the back of his head. The friends all started to laugh.

"Wait, I am still confused here, what did Ursula mean when she said you were taking Dawn to the dance this Friday? Are you really going to?" Misty asked.

"Well we were in Drama Class and you and Ash were backstage working on the sets when Ursula came up and asked Paul to the dance." Dawn said.

"Well I of course didn't want to go with that pink haired annoyance of a girl so I tried to think of an excuse when Grass head said that I asked Dawn to go with me." Paul said as he gave Drew a death stare.

"Well, you are going to have to go to the dance with Dawn no matter what, Ursula attends every dance and with a date too." Ash said.

"I know that and I did not want to be that unlucky soul." Paul said.

"Why can't she not attend this dance?" Dawn said.

"She goes no matter what, it is for her image and when she has a date, which makes her more popular." May grumbled.

"Good luck with that." Drew said.

"Don't worry; we will go as a group." Misty said.

"What! I got tickets for all of us to go see that new movie!" Ash complained.

"Well Ash, you are going to have to sell those tickets and buy the tickets for the dance." May said.

"Man! I was looking for the movie too." Ash huffed.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Drew said.

* * *

At Drama class, the friends were at their usual tactics to get ready for rehearsal.

"I love my mom but why did she have to do this." Dawn said clutching her permission slip.

"Tell me about it! I had to give her the wrong paper." May said as she crossed her arms.

"Your parents said yes too?!" Drew said.

"Yeah, don't tell me that your parents did too." Dawn said.

Paul and Drew nodded their heads, Dawn and May screamed.

"This can't be happening." May said.

"What's wrong June? Can't handle how awesome I am?' Drew said.

"The name's May and you know that!" May yelled.

"I am sorry April." Drew said as he flipped his hair. Now he was getting on May's nerves.

May was about to attack him and pull out that green hair so he wouldn't be able to flip it anymore. Good thing Dawn was there to hold her back.

"Calm down, May. It's only one kiss." Dawn said.

"You're the one freaking out the most." May said under her breath.

"Let's just get the thing over with." Paul said.

* * *

The four friends walked over to the stage to practice the big kiss scene. But in backstage, something else was going on.

"So Ash, how it the tree coming along?" Misty asked.

"Great actually, does this green look okay?" Ash asked.

"Ya it looks totally fine. I need to ask you something." Misty said.

"Ya Mist?" Ash said.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me." Misty nervously asked.

"Sure! It will be fun!" Ash said as he was painting the tree. Misty was revealed, 'He said yes!' Misty thought and went back to painting the ocean.

As Ash and Misty were painting, Melody came along and stood next to Ash.

"Hey Ashy, that is a really nice tree." Melody said.

"Thanks Melody! I worked hard on it, thanks to Misty." Ash said as Misty started to blush.

"It was nothing." Misty said.

"Well then, back to reality. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Melody asked.

"Sorry Melody, I know you are a nice girl…sometimes but I am going to the dance with Misty." Ash said.

"What!? I am way prettier than that tomboy!" Melody yelled.

"I really don't care about beauty." Ash said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You wish you chose me! Watch your back red head!" Melody threatened.

"Boy was she angry!" Ash said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Misty said.

They started to laugh and got back to their painting.

"

* * *

You guys don't have to do this." Dawn said.

"We have to, for the sake of our lives." Paul said as he held Dawns hands.

"What if you two don't make it?" May wept.

"Don't worry, we promise we will." Drew said and he hugged May.

Paul leaned in to kiss Dawn and Drew leaned in to kiss May. Well tried. Just as they were about to, they all jerked away from each other.

"Did anybody say cut?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I heard cut." Paul played along.

"Me too, are we taking a break or something?" May asked.

"Oh we are? Then let's just get some water." Dawn said as she rushed her way off the stage and May and the guys followed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Professor Ivy said to herself.

Ursula was just in time to see their performance.

"Oh Professor Ivy, how sad as they can't act." Ursula said as she gestured toward Dawn and Paul.

"What do you mean? They are perfect, you know what they say, opposites attract." Ivy said.

"As Dawn's understudy, shouldn't I also practice with Paul?" Ursula asked.

"Oh no, you must practice with Paul's understudy. Since Dawn is new, I thought she would be more comfortable with Paul because he is the first person she met in the school." Professor Ivy said.

"What?! What if something happened to Dawn, like gets sick or breaks a limb, gets hit by a bus?" Ursula said the last part quietly.

"Then Paul will be replaced with the understudy, I have a feeling Paul likes Dawn." Professor Ivy said.

Ursula just stomped away from Professor Ivy, she was too mad to face anyone.

From afar, Paul and Drew were watching.

"She really likes you." Drew said.

"Like I will like her back. She is a devil in heels." Paul said.

"Ya, because you like Dawn." Drew teased.

"Ya and you like May." Paul said as he mocked Drew's voice.

"I don't see why you can't kiss her though." Drew said.

"Same goes for you." Paul said.

"Touché. But why can't we?" Drew asked.

"Are we nervous to make a wrong move?" Paul asked.

"Nervous? It is more like you are nervous! I can kiss May anytime." Drew said.

"How about now?" Paul said as he pointed to May and Dawn's direction.

"Fine! Anything to prove to you that I, The Amazing Drew, can kiss a girl!" Drew said with triumph.

Drew walked over to May's direction.

"Oh hey Drew, what do you need?" May asked.

"Just came over to tell you something." Drew said. Dawn took the hint and walked off giggling in Paul's direction.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" May asked as she looked through her script.

Drew took the script out of her hands and kissed her. May of course took that with surprised and Dawn and Paul were watching from afar with their mouths open.

"Drew, what was that for?" May nervously asked.

"I sort of you know, I like you." Drew said as he scratched his head.

"R-Really? You mean for real?" May smiled.

"Yeah, embarrassing right?" Drew said.

"Not if I had the same sort of feelings for you." May said.

"I guess I am looking forward for the play." Drew said. May started to giggle and walked away.

* * *

With Paul and Dawn…

"Did he just?" Paul started.

"I think he just did." Dawn finished.

* * *

"He did not just do that!" Briana sneered from behind the curtains.

"Sorry Bri, I guess Drew is not right for you." Melody said.

"What about you, Mel? Ash is not right for you either." Briana spat back.

"Girls, stop fighting over something that will never happen." Mindy said.

"Oh ya, how are you and Kenny doing." Melody giggled.

"He is taking his time." Mindy said.

"I can't believe Professor Ivy! She can't make me practice with the understudy!" Ursula said.

"Why not?" Mindy asked.

"The understudy is that creep Conway!" Ursula said.

"I hear he has a thing for Dawn." Mindy said as she looked at her nails.

"I have a perfect plan too." Ursula said as she rubbed her hands together.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Oooo a cliff hanger! HEHEHEHE! I am evil! Sorry about that! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and totally sorry for not updating for a while, thousands of apologizes. Well cya!


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon High School Chapter 8

Hey! I am back with another chapter of PHS! Thanks to the reviewers, CeruleanWaves11 and Cloud Reflection! Thanks for the support guys! I so appreciate it, now ready for, drum roll please! *DRUM ROLL* CHAPTER 8!

* * *

Ursula's POV (I can't believe I am doing this. -_-;)

I am going to get my revenge on that blue haired peppy girl. I also am going to succeed with my plan. I walked over to Conway, Paul's understudy and a really big nerd who has a thing for Dawn.

"Conway, I need you to do something." I said in my very seductive voice, makes the boys go crazy. Well not for this nerd.

"I am sorry Ursula, my heart belongs to Dawn." He said as he glanced in Dawn's direction while she was talking to the dumb brunette.

"EW! Not like that you nerd! I am trying to help you." I said. Even if he is the last guy on Earth, I will never date him!

"Oh, then what do I need help with?" He asked.

"To get revenge on Paul." I said, he hates Paul, I don't know why though. He is perfect!

"I am in; no one will get Dawn but me!" Conway said as he adjusted his glasses in the creepiest way. I wonder why he even has friends.

"Ok so here is the plan. You tell Dawn that Professor Ivy said that you have to practice the kissing scene with her." I said, this is going to be amazing.

"Sure, but why couldn't you do it?" Conway asked me. I am telling you, he may be a nerd but he is not so smart.

"She doesn't trust me." I said as I pushed him to Dawn's direction.

Phase One complete; time for Phase Two. I am such a genius. I walked over to Bianca; she will have to tell Paul without suspicion. I walked over to Bianca and told her. She did what I what I told her to do but she said Paul won't do it. That boy is clever, I like it. As long as Dawn doesn't kiss Paul, I am okay.

Normal POV (Thank god Ursula's is over!)

Conway walked over to Dawn's direction. He tried to look cool when he did, but when he spun on his heel, he fell down.

"Oh my Arceus! Conway, are you okay?" Dawn asked Conway.

"I meant to do that." Conway said as he got up quickly and adjusted his glasses.

"So, minding that, what do you need?" Dawn asked.

"Professor Ivy said that you and I need to practice the kiss scene." Conway said in a creepy voice.

"Um, ok, I guess that will be okay." Dawn said. 'No it won't!' Dawn thought to herself.

They both walked over to the practice area in the theater and took out the script.

They started to practice and Paul was watching from afar. He looked very annoyed, more than usual.

'What is that stalker up to?' Paul thought to himself as he eyed them very closely.

Dawn and Conway finished their lines and Conway leaned in and Dawn trembled. She didn't feel so comfortable about this, she just wanted to be nice to Conway and say yes so that he doesn't think that she doesn't like him as a friend.

"That does it." Paul said. He stormed in their direction and grabbed Conway by the collar and pinned him to the nearby wall.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Paul sneered.

"Doing what Ursula told me to do!" Conway said in defense.

From afar, Ursula was spying on Dawn and Conway.

"That idiot!" Ursula yelled to herself.

Back to Conway and angered Paul.

"What did that annoyance of a girl tell you?" Paul said as he was about to kill the life out of him.

"S-She told me to trick Dawn into kissing me from that one scene in the play!" Conway blurted out.

"What?! She wanted to trick me?" Dawn said.

"Fine, but get lost and I don't want to see you near Dawn anytime soon, got that?" Paul said.

Conway nodded and Paul let go. Once Paul lets go, Conway runs as fast as he can and yelled for his mother.

"Wow, thanks Paul. You saved me from kissing Conway. But you didn't have to slam him into the wall." Dawn said.

"Ursula is a sick girl, she had that crush on me forever and I hate it!" Paul said changing the subject.

"Ya, tell me about it." Dawn sighed.

"Why does she hate you anyway?" Paul asked.

There was a long awkward silence and Dawn finally spoke.

"Well, I have to get to biology class." Dawn said.

"Well, I am going too, but why so early?" Paul asked.

"I have to, um-uh, finish my test!" Dawn covered herself; she was too uncomfortable talking about this conversation. She then rushed out of the door to get away from that very awkward conversation.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Whenever someone says something bad about Ursula, I cower… a lot. I mean yes I don't like her, but it gives back too much memories, bad memories. I just don't like talking about it, and I never will. On my way to the Biology Room, to finish my so-called-test, I bumped into someone, so glad it was Misty and not Paul; I had this weird feeling that he was following me.

"Hey Dawn, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I just got um, lost." I said. Smooth, I have been here for 2 weeks and I say that I am lost, I feel like an idiot.

"Don't worry about it; I was a wreck when I moved here a year ago." Misty said.

"Really?" I replied. I am so glad I am not the only one.

"So, where were you?" I asked.

"I was going to the costume department to get the costumes for the play." Misty said.

Costumes! I really love it when it comes to costumes! Dressing up with friends and acting around! Geez, I sound like little girl.

"Can I see my costume?!" I asked. I _**really **_wanted to see it!

"I don't know if I should." Misty said.

"Please, please, please!" I plead.

"Fine!" Misty agreed.

"Yay!" I yelled with glee.

Misty showed me the costume. Since the play is colonial times, that's what mine and May's costume should look like. My costume was a shift, a light pink petticoat, a light maroon short gown, a white apron, a neckerchief, and a light pink cap. So much pink!

"I love it! It so me and not to mention pink!" I said.

Misty's POV

I knew she would, thought knowing her for only 2 weeks, I would've figured what her favorite color is from what she wears every day.

"I thought you would. Do you want to see May's?" I asked.

"Duh!" Dawn said.

May's outfit was just the same layout, but different colors. She has a red petticoat and a light pink gown, and the rest is the same as Dawn's.

"May's is so pretty! I am so jealous!" Dawn said.

Just then I looked at the clock to see what the time and it was 5 minutes till biology class.

"We should go, class starts in five minutes." I said. I can't afford to get late… again.

Last time that happened, I was so late, I got in the class in my PJ's. Too embarrassing, even in front of Ash! I am telling you that's never gonna happen again. It better not happen or say hello to my little friend. His name is Mallet.

As Dawn and I were walking back, we met up with Ash, like usual; he would be followed by that annoyance of a girl, Melody. Yet he never sees her, I know she is there.

"Hey Mist, Dawn. What's up?" Ash asks.

"Oh hey Ash, we were just heading to biology class." Dawn said.

"Oh that's what I was going to do but Professor Ivy didn't know where you were and I was sent to find you." Ash said.

"Oh, tell I won't be very long." I said. He was looking for me? Well Professor Ivy was but, still.

"So, I am just gonna go to class, see ya in class." Dawn said leaving us behind to chat.

"Well, she is in a hurry." Ash said looking in the direction where Dawn random ran off.

"Tell me about it." Misty said.

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" Ash asks me. Ash Ketchum, the densest kid in the whole school was asking to walk me to class. I must be dreaming.

"Ya, s-sure." I stammered. I cannot talk to him straight though I hit him in the head with the mallet every day.

"So, the dance is in 3 days, when do you want me to pick you up" Ash asked.

"I guess 7?" I said, I don't know what time to say? I thought the guy was supposed to think of the time! I got to stop reading those stupid romance novels that May keeps suggesting.

"Sure! You got it." Ash said. We walked in front of the Biology Room (Luckily there was only two mintues till the bell rang) and Ash turned in my direction.

"Well, I'll see ya later, I have to get to class." Ash said.

"Um Ash?" I said.

"Yea?" He replies.

"This is your next class." I said. He's lucky he's cute.

"Oh, I knew that." Ash said.

* * *

Aww, that was a cute moment between Ash and Misty! Ursula's evil plan! Conway's creepiness, Paul's savoirness (I know, that is not a word), And May's possible new boy friend. Till next time! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Pokémon High School Chapter 9

HELLO! Sorry I wasn't posting PHS for a while, a certain someone was begging me to write more of my other fic Sinnoh Journeys. So now I am back with another amazing chapter of PHS! Now for the moment you all have been waiting for! Tada! Chapter 9! PS: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE GOING TO BE IN THIS FIC! THEY GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!(IF MY HEART WAS A HOUSE- OWL CITY)

KEY:

_Font like this= music_

**Font like this= author notes**

Font like this= normal

"_**Font like this" = thoughts.**_

* * *

Three days had gone by and it was the night of the dance, the girls decided to go to Dawn's house for preparations.

"Eek! I am so excited! My first dance after I had arrived!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So, the dance is in three hours, now, let's get started." Misty said.

The first 30 minutes, the girls figured out what they are going to wear. May was going to wear a one strap crimson dress that was knee length with a vibrant red rose on the one strap and wore slightly heeled sandals that were black and they had small roses on the sandal straps. Her hair was out of her two pigtails and was completely combed out; she curled her hair and put it to the side, clipped with a rose pin. She wore a rose necklace and earrings.

"Whoa, what's with the roses?" Misty asked.

"U-Uh, no particular reason, they are just my favorite flower." May said.

"I thought they were marigolds?" Dawn said.

"No, you must be confused with Zoey's favorite flower." May sneered.

"Well, you look stunning." Misty said.

"I think a certain green haired boy's jaw is going to drop." Dawn giggled.

"What?" May blushed as the color of her dress.

"Nothing." Dawn quickly said.

Dawn wore a lily pink strapless dress that was knee length. Around her waist was a black thick belt with a pink bow at one end. Her shoes were black ballet flats that were studded with pink rhinestones. Talk about 'Think Pink'. Her hair was straight and out with a pink head band that had a small black bow on one of the ends. She also wore a necklace that her dad gave her when she was young. It matched the pink and black color scheme. It was a pink locket.

"It's so… pink." Misty said.

"I know! I love it!" Dawn said as she twirled around in her dress.

"You look totally amazing Dawn!" May said.

"I feel a little ridiculous wearing a dress." Misty pouted.

"Are you kidding?! Misty Waterflower, you look amazing." May said.

Misty was wearing a knee length cerulean dress with skinny straps. The dress flowed in a very beautiful way. She wore small heels that were white which matched her white belt that had tiny cerulean gems. Her hair was out for the very first time and was straight and slightly curly at the bottom **(A/N: Misty's hair grew a little longer than usual like shoulder length) **and topped off with a white head band that had tiny cerulean gems. Misty wore a water drop necklace and earrings.

"Let's just put on finishing touches." Misty said.

"Make up time!" Dawn said as she took out her makeup box.

"We only have an hour left till the guys are coming!" May said as she looked at her watch.

"Well, let's get started!" Dawn exclaimed.

With the guys, they were at Drew's house. Drew was wearing a black and green tux with a rose corsage.

"Drew, you look ridiculous." Paul said.

"Well I am sorry I look ridiculously awesome." Drew said.

Paul just rolled his eyes and sighed while Ash was putting on a tie… well trying.

"Ash, can't you do anything right?" Drew said as he fixed Ash's tie.

"I say we should wear jeans and T-shirts." Ash said.

"Ash, get this through your pathetic little head. It is a formal dance, meaning that you have to dress like you are visiting the queen." Paul said.

Ash was wearing a gray and black tux with an orchid corsage.

"Well, then. Looks like Paulie know how to dress." Drew smirked.

"I hang out with my brother too much." Paul sighed.

He also wore a black and purple with a lilac corsage.

"Plus, it is not like I want to wear this stuff; Drew got me into this because of Angelia." Paul said.

"You mean Ursula." Ash corrected.

"Ya, that's what I said, Urselina." Paul said.

"But- never mind." Ash said.

"Ok, let's just go." Drew said.

"Why, we have 30 minutes left." Ash said.

"I know, I am not going to wait an hour." Drew said.

Ash just stared at Paul and they both just shrugged.

"Argh! They are late!" Dawn yelled.

"Relax Dawn; they are only 5 minutes late." Misty said.

"Oh, it felt like an hour." Dawn said. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I must be them!" May exclaimed.

"Dawn! Misty! May! Your dates are here!" Dawn's mom called from downstairs.

Dawn and May ran down the hallway and Misty just casually walked. When Dawn and May arrived at the stairs, they stopped so the boys don't see their crazy excitement.

"Hello boys." May said.

"Hello girls." Drew said as he walked next to May.

"This is going to be so fun!" Ash said.

"Yeah, totally." Misty said.

"Well Paul, you look dashing." Dawn said.

"You look great too, troublesome." Paul said.

'Keep your cool, Dawn. It is just a very annoying pet name.' Dawn thought.

"Aww! You all are so cute! Wait let me get my camera." Johanna said as she ran to get her camera.

The rest just patiently waited for Johanna when Dawn had worried look on her face.

"Hold on, give me 10 minutes, my camera is somewhere in this room!" Johanna cried from her bedroom.

"That's our chance! Go! Run!" Dawn said as she shooed her friends out the door.

They arrived at the car that Drew rented that was very big and had a driver.

"Your mom isn't the only one who gets overboard with dances." Drew smirked.

The friends piled into the car to ride to the dance.

* * *

When they arrived, heads turned at how stunning they all looked.

The girls were just excited to see how much attention they got and the boys just smirked.

"Come on! Let's go inside!" Dawn said as she grabbed Paul's hands and started to walk inside.

The rest of the friends just casually walked in.

Once they walked in, they encountered with the evil step sisters of the ball.

"Huh, so you weren't lying that you were going with the bluenette." Ursula said.

Ursula wore a black mini dress with very high heels that were white and her hair was in her usual pigtails.

"So, I said I was going with her and I meant it." Paul said.

"I don't believe that you wanted to ask her." Ursula said.

"Well he did, so if you will excuse us, we will be on our way to enjoy the lovely night." Dawn said as she and the other girls tried to walk past Ursula, but she was interfered with the others of Ursula's gang.

"Ursula, would you tell your little group to move out of our way so we can get in." Misty said, very annoyed.

"Ya, we are somehow starting a line." May said as she glanced at the back, seeing a bunch of angry teens.

"Oh hello Drewsie!" Brianna said as she waved at Drew.

Brianna wore a plain yellow halter dress that was at mid thigh and wore black wedges.

"Hello Briana." Drew said very uncomfortably.

May glared at Brianna, starting to get steam in her ears.

"Hello Ashy." Melody said in a very seductive voice.

Melody wore a light blue and pink dress that was strapless and wore pink heels.

"Oh hey Melody." Ash waved.

'Dense as ever!' Misty thought to herself as she glared at Melody.

"Come on guys, let's go." Dawn said as she headed toward the tables.

"Oh and remember, I will be watching you two, to see if you are actually a thing." Ursula said.

This made chills run down Dawn's spine; she might actually have to dance with Paul. She just casually walked without seeming nervous. The friends found a table with just enough room for all of them to sit at. Misty, May and Dawn sat next to each other and Ash, Drew and Paul sat in front of them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" May said as she tried to start a conversation.

"Wasn't that test ridiculous in Professor Juniper's class!" Ash said.

"That was the easiest test ever." Paul said.

"Didn't you study for it?" Misty asked.

"I never knew we were going to have one in the first place!" Ash cried.

"Ash, weren't you even paying attention?" May asked.

"Maybe." Ash said with guilt.

Dawn was having a weird feeling like someone was watching her. She turned around to see Ursula's eyes glaring at her.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Why don't you take a look?" Dawn whispered, gesturing behind her.

Misty turned around and to see Ursula staring at Dawn.

"Don't worry, I will fix this." Misty whispered to Dawn.

Misty whispered something in May's ear and May nodded and started to giggle.

"I will be back, I have to go do something." May said as she got up and walked away from the table.

'Where is she going?' Dawn mouthed.

'Don't worry.' Misty mouthed.

After a few minutes, May came back.

"So did you hear that new song?" May asked.

"Which one?" Drew asked.

"If My Heart Was a House." May said as she grinned. **(A/N: I know that it isn't very new but it is a good song by Owl City, I LUB IT!). **

Dawn realized what song May just mentioned, Dawn gave a death glare to her brunette friend. Speaking of the song, it suddenly came on.

"Care to dance, May?" Drew asked May as he rose up.

"Certainly, Drew." May said.

"Hey Mist, let's dance too!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed Misty's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Well, if they are dancing and we are not, Ursula is going to be suspicious." Paul said as he got up and held out his hand.

'Huh? Is he asking me to dance?' Dawn thought to herself. Dawn shyly took his hand, and got up from here seat.

Paul and Dawn walked slowly to the dance floor; of course there is that one person who can't dance… Paul.

"So, how does this work?" Paul asked.

"Do you not know how to dance?" Dawn asked surprised.

"What, do you expect me to?" Paul asked as he grabbed Dawn's hand and placed his hand on her waist. This action made Dawn blushed, very red. Dawn played along so she put's one hand on Paul's shoulder and used the other hand to grab Paul's hand. They were in the perfect posture, but poor Paul can't dance.

"Here, just follow my lead, 1, 2, 3, 4…" Dawn started as she showed Paul the steps.

Dawn started to feel more comfortable now in Paul's presence. She is actually glad May did this to her. Dawn will have to find some way to thank her brunette friend. As the two were dancing, Dawn glanced in May's direction, she saw May and Drew dancing very close to each other, Dawn was so happy for May. Dawn started to daydream about the same experience happening to her.

"Dawn, earth to Dawn!" Paul cried.

"Wha?" Dawn asked in shock, she didn't know what was going on.

"Troublesome girl. I said did I step on your foot too hard?" Paul asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, no, I felt absolutely nothing, Paul." Dawn said.

"Is Urselina still watching us?" Paul asked.

"Um Paul, it's Ursula and yes, she is watching us." Dawn said.

"How long will this keep up?" Paul complained.

"Ow! Ok that time you did step on my foot." Dawn huffed.

"Sorry, troublesome." Paul said.

"Are you going to call me that from now on?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe, does it annoy you?" Paul asked.

"Uh, yea!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Then I am doing my job." Paul smirked in approval.

"Can you go one day without calling me troublesome?" Dawn asked.

"I can, but I am not going to." Paul said.

"You can be a jerk sometimes you know that?" Dawn said.

"You can be annoying sometimes you know that?" Paul said as he mocked Dawn's voice.

Paul and Dawn continued dancing.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,_

_Back and forth,_

_If my heart was a compass, _

_You'd be North._

Dawn was getting closer to Paul, his chest was so warm and it made her feel so safe around him.

_Risk it all_

_And I'll catch you if you ever fall,_

_Where ever you go,_

_If my heart was a house you'd be home!_

**"_Such a sweet song." _**Dawn thought to herself. She glances up at Paul, seeing his onyx eyes, staring back at her.

"Something wrong, Troublesome?" He asks.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that you never danced before and you are pretty good." Dawn said.

It was true, it seems like Paul is the one teaching Dawn how to dance.

"I guess I am a fast learner." Paul shrugs.

"I guess so." Dawn replied.

_It makes me smile because you said it best,_

_I would clearly feel blessed, if the sun rose up from the west,_

_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you, _

_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue._

This is the first time Paul has ever gotten this strange feeling. What was the feeling though? He couldn't put his finger on it, but Paul had a warm feeling inside him. As he looked at the blue eyed girl, and her navy blue hair, he wondered how this even happened to him.

**"_Oh, that's right, Drew." _**Paul thought to himself.

His tux started to smell like Dawn's perfume because of how close they were dancing with each other, she smells like lilacs. Paul stared deep into Dawn's blue eyes and she stared back. What is this feeling he is sensing? This wasn't him at all.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own,_

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone,_

_(Oh, but you'll survive.)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay,_

_(Bombs away… Bombs away…)_

Paul is usually independent and never really is social, except for Drew, Ash, May and Misty. But with Dawn, he feels like a whole new person around her. He always likes to be alone, but now being alone is just a weird feeling, Paul doesn't want to be alone anymore. Everybody knows him as a teenage bad boy who talks to no one, but ever since he met Dawn, his world changed. What was this feeling he was getting? There is only one answer… love.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,_

_Back and forth,_

_If my heart was a compass, _

_You'd be North._

_Risk it all_

_And I'll catch you if you ever fall,_

_Where ever you go,_

_If my heart was a house you'd be home!_

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home._

The song ended and Dawn and Paul were just staring at each other, not moving a single muscle. Were they actually in love with each other? Could it even be possible? A bubbly girl and a cold-hearted jerk in love? After a few minutes, they realized the song was over and they headed back to their table. They remained silent with each other for a while.

"Wasn't that a good song?" May asked.

"It was too slow for my taste." Ash said.

"Ash, that is the point of a slow dance, you play a slow song to slow dance." Misty explained.

"Ya, but I have been working on some cool moves that I have been waiting to show you, Mist!" Ash exclaimed.

"But Ash, aren't you going to hurt yourself if you are not well experienced with the moves?" Misty asked with worry, the last thing she needs is taking her date to the hospital.

"Trust me on this." Ash said as he grabbed Misty's hand and once again, dragged her to the dance floor.

"How come you two are so silent all of a sudden?" Drew asked.

"Ya, especially you Dawn, you are always talking. Is something wrong?" May asked.

"What? No it's nothing. I am perfectly fine! No need to worry! I am just going to get some water." Dawn said.

"That's when I worry the most." May said.

"So, Paul, how was the dance with you and Dawn?" Drew asked.

"It was ok." Paul replied.

"Ok? OK! That is it?! Just ok? No fireworks?! Nothing?!" May exclaimed.

"Calm down, May." Drew said.

"Well it was just one dance. Plus, I have to pretend like I wanted to ask her out." Paul said.

"Well, I guess you're right, but you could at least pretend you are having a good night." Drew said.

"Well you're the one who dragged me into this." Paul shot back.

"Look, let's not argue here," May said. "Paul, I am sure there were at least some sparks flying."

"I never have those sort of feelings, I never experienced them in my life." Paul said.

"Argh! This is when the guy figures out he has always deep down inside, he loves the girl!" May exclaimed.

"You have been reading way too much romance novels, August." Drew said, may started to steam up.

"Look, it is just me and Dawn dancing against our will. I don't even think Dawn had sparks either." Paul said.

"I don't know, knowing Dawn I think she would." Drew said.

"I would what?" Dawn asked as she came back with water bottle in her hand.

"Um, you would like to go to see that new movie with Brycen from Unova in it." May said.

"Oh yea! I would love to! Brycen is my favorite actor." Dawn said.

"Great." May said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, Drew, how about we get some punch?" May asked.

" But I'm not thirsty." Drew said.

"Drew, aren't you thirsty after the dance?" May said as she gestured towards Dawn and Paul's direction, hoping Drew would understand that she wanted them to be alone.

"Oh… OH!" Drew exclaimed as he realized what May was saying.

"So, let us go." May said as she grabbed Drew's arm and dragged him toward the punch table.

* * *

"So…" Paul started.

"So…" Dawn continued.

"That is a pretty necklace you have." Paul said as he pointed to Dawn's neck.

"Oh, this is a necklace my dad gave me before he left all of a sudden." Dawn said as she started at the ground, holding her necklace.

"Oh, I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Paul apologized.

"It's fine." Dawn said.

"Well, my mom left just how your dad did. She gave me a gold chain necklace." Paul said as he showed Dawn the chain.

"I guess that it is you, your brother and your dad." Dawn said.

"Actually, my dad left after my mom did. I was only six." Paul sighed.

"I am sorry." Dawn said.

"He said he had to find his own way in the world and maybe someday he will return." Paul said.

"I hope he does." Dawn said.

"Thank you for having hope for me, but that's never going to happen, he has been gone for ten years!" Paul said as he emphasized the word ten.

"What if he does?" Dawn asked.

"What if he doesn't?" Paul shot back.

"Well sorry for caring." Dawn snorted.

There was a long silence once more.

"_**Why is he so solemn? I mean, it's kind of cute but why?" **_ Dawn thought.

"_**Why is this girl so perky, it can get really annoying sometimes." **_ Paul thought to himself.

Just then the Witch of the night came to the table to stir up some trouble…

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil! More cliffhangers! Lol sorry about that, I am a sucker of cliff hangers, and Joey Wheeler from Yugioh, (If anybody hates him is no friend of mine!) and mysteries. OK BACK TO THE SUMMARY or ending or whatever you call it. Therefore see you next time. P.S I am sorry for not posting in a while P.P.S BROOKLYN RAGE!


	10. Chapter 10

Pokémon High School Chapter 10

Hello people of the worlds or in this case, the internet! I am back with another chapter of PHS! Yes I know, very exciting and you viewers are on the edge of your seats to read this next chapter…well maybe not all viewers are, but oh well! I am sorry I had to make you wait! And those of you who read my 2 other fics, I am sorry I haven't been writing them in a while. Sinnoh Journeys is still under construction for the next chapter and Code Lyoko is on Hiatus for a while. Sorry about that, now back to the topic, let's rock this chapter! (I DO NOT OWN ANYOF THE SONGS IN THIS FIC!)

KEY:

_Font like this= music_

**Font like this= author notes**

Font like this= normal

"_**Font like this" = thoughts**_

_**Font like this= flashbacks**_

_Font like this= Messages_

_RECAP:_

"_Thank you for having hope for me, but that's never going to happen, he has been gone for ten years!" Paul said as he emphasized the word ten._

"_What if he does?" Dawn asked._

"_What if he doesn't?" Paul shot back._

"_Well sorry for caring." Dawn snorted._

_There was a long silence once more._

"_**Why is he so solemn? I mean, it's kind of cute but why?" **__ Dawn thought._

"_**Why is this girl so perky? It can get really annoying sometimes." **__ Paul thought to himself._

_Just then the Witch of the night came to the table to stir up some trouble…_

OXOXOXOX

**Dawn's POV:**

Argh, just to make matters worse, a certain pink haired girl walks over in our direction. I try not to blow up into flames but I tried to keep my cool.

"Well, if it isn't the newly fake couple." Ursula sneered.

"Hello to you too Ursula." I said as I forced a smile.

"How long are you two going to keep up thins act?" She asked.

"What act?" Paul nonchalantly said.

"I know you two didn't really enjoy that dance, I know you didn't, and BTW, pink is so out this season." Ursula said as she laughed **(A/N: Like in Another One Gabites the Dust.) and walked away.**

"She is the one with pink hair." I said under my breath.

"I wonder why she is so demanding." Paul said.

"I am sure you don't want to know." I said.

"Huh?" Paul asked me.

Whoops, I said too much.

"Uh, nothing. I-I meant that I don't think anyone wants to know, I don't even want to know." I stammered.

Great job Dawn, you almost blew it…

**Paul's POV:**

Ok, this girl knows too much about Ursula. I wonder how much, does she know her or something about Urselina that no one knows about? I have to figure out what is going on.

"Dawn, do you know something?" I asked.

"Know what?" Dawn asked then took a sip of water.

"About Ursula?" I asked.

When I said Ursula, she spits out her water and has a shocked expression.

"Ursula? I know nothing about her." Dawn said.

I just stared at her, I know she is hiding something, and I am going to find out…

**No One's POV**

Another song came on and it was everyone's favorite **(A/N: Well my favorite)**, Hey Princess by All-star Weekend **(A/N: I don't own this song, it goes to its rightful owner.)**

"Oh, I love this song!" Misty exclaimed.

"Perfect timing to show my moves!" Ash exclaimed.

_Hey Princess  
In a white dress  
Chuck Taylor's  
Got me obsessed  
Wanna see you, so when can we hang out?  
Hey Princess in a contest  
You're the queen and you own the rest  
Someday we're gonna take the crown_

Ash started to dance and Misty was in a stance to stay protected from his foot or arm hitting her in the face, but when she looked up, he was actually a good dancer.

"Ash, I've known you since were 10, and you could never dance. When did you learn?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I got lessons in sixth grade." Ash said as he stopped dancing.

"Well bravo, Ash. I never knew you would be able to dance that good." Misty said.

They both started to dance together like a bunch of crazies and having a good time.

_Let's go, let go!  
Hold on to me oh, oh!  
Let's go,  
I'm a let you know!  
I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss  
Hey Princess_

The music continued and the two were started to laugh at how much fun they were having. Melody on the other hand was glaring at them like there was no tomorrow.

"Misty Waterflower, you are going to pay. You will pay the day you laid hands on my Ashy." Melody growled.

With Ash and Misty, they were having so much fun! Misty wished that this night would never end. Ash wished the perfect moment would come already.

After the song had ended, the two went over to the punch table to get a drink.

"So, how much fun are you having so far?" Ash asked.

"I am having an awesome time." Misty replied.

Ash knew right now was the perfect time.

"_**It's now or never." **_Ash thought.

"Hey Mist, can you come with me for a sec?" Ash asked.

"Uh, sure thing Ash." Misty said.

Ash took Misty's hand, causing her to blush. Ash leads Misty outside of the school.

"Uh, Ash. How come we are outside?" Misty asked.

"Misty, we have known each other ever since elementary school." Ash started.

"When you stole my bike." Misty huffed.

"Ya, sorry about that. Anyway, my point is that we have known each other for a long time and I want to tell you something." Ash said.

"_**I wonder if it what I think it is." **_Misty thought.

"Yes Ash, you can tell me anything." Misty said.

"Misty, first of all, I want to say… I love you Misty. I really Love you." Ash said.

"Ash… I never knew… I don't know what to say." Misty stuttered.

"I knew it was a stupid idea to tell you. How about we forget this ever happened?" Ash said as he started to walk away.

"Ash, wait." Misty yelled after Ash.

Ash stopped walking and slowly turned around. Misty walked to him, grabbed his collar and passionately kissed him. Ash was very shocked and Misty never knew she had the guts to kiss her crush. When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and embraced each other.

May and Drew were at the punch bowl, talking and chatting.

"So Drew, why did you start coordinating?" May asked.

"I don't know, I guess for the fun of it." Drew said.

"Really? That's it." May replied.

"Why so shocked June?" Drew teased.

"For the last freaking time, it's May!" May yelled.

"I am sure you don't mind if I said it?" Drew said as he stood closer to May and she started to blush.

From afar, Briana and Brendan was watching with a disgusted look on her face.

"Just look at those two!" Briana exclaimed.

"What does Drew have that I don't?" Brendan asked with envy.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Briana asked.

"Well, I don't see how May can fall for a guy like him. One thing, he has green hair." Brendan pouted.

"And you have white, so I don't think you should be talking." Briana said.

"Next thing you know, Drew will kiss the lovely May-belle." Brendan sneered.

When Brendan finished his sentence, Drew kissed May and not on the cheek. When Brendan saw this, he fell off his chair **(A/N: Anime style of course)** with a shocking look on his face when Briana looked more mad than an angry Ursang.

"H-How dare she kiss him!" Briana shouted.

"Actually, Drew kissed May, so he is going to be dead." Brendan said as he cracked his knuckles.

May was of course blushing like crazy.

"I like the roses on you May, suits you well." Drew said.

"Oh, you think so? I chose them for you." May blurted out.

Drew just lightly chuckled.

"You know what October; I am really excited for the play." Drew said.

"Me too, but there is one thing that really worries me." May said.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"It it Dawn and Paul, how do you think they are going to do a certain scene?" May asked.

"Well, it is our job to make sure they like each other and I think they do." Drew said as he smirked.

On the look of his face, May knew something was up.

"Ok Grass-Head, spill the beans." May said.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"You obviously know something that I don't, so tell me what it is or say hello to my hand which can mess up your beautiful green hair." May threatened.

Drew had an alarmed look on his face, there are two most important things in is life: 1.) His friends and family and 2.) His hair.

"Ok! Whatever you do, don't touch the hair." Drew exclaimed.

May then nodded in satisfactory.

"Ok, on Battle Day, Paul and I were taking a break. Paul asked me on how to talk to a girl, specifically Dawn, and so I forced him into telling me that he _**does**_ have a crush on Dawn." Drew said.

"That's great! How did you get him into telling you?" May asked.

"I had to tell him who I liked." Drew nervously said.

"And I am guess that who is me?" May asked.

Drew quietly nodded and May just giggled.

"Grass-Head, you are one weird guy." May said.

Dawn and Paul were really quiet, they barely made small talk. Just then, a familiar figure came… it was Conway.

"Hello Dawn." Conway said.

"Hey Conway." Dawn replied.

"Ya, hey Conway." Paul said with a hint of, I'm-gonna-kill-you in his voice.

"I was wondering if you want to dance?" Conway shyly asked.

"Uhh…" Dawn started and glanced at Paul.

"She can't." Paul said

"Well why not?" Conway asked with a little irritation in his voice.

"She just can't okay." Paul sneered.

"She seems fine." Conway stated.

Dawn just stood there, not knowing what to do, she was afraid if she said something, she will start something.

"Look Conway, she doesn't want to dance with you." Paul calmly said.

"I sure she does." Conway said as he grabbed her hand and was about to drag her to the dance floor until someone grabbed Conway by the collar.

"You are not to touch her you pathetic nerd." Paul sneered as he pushed him against the wall.

Conway tried to get out of Paul's strong grip, but failed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Conway yelled.

Paul quietly laughed, "You really shouldn't ask that."

Paul grabbed Conway from the wall and threw him across the floor. Dawn stood there in horror, she never knew that Paul was that strong. Conway laid on the floor, groaning. Paul came and put his foot on Conway's chest.

"This is what you get if you get near my girl friend." Paul said.

When Paul turned around, Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

00000000000000000000

Dawn ran outside of the school to the tree that was on top of a nearby hill. She sat down and curled up in a ball and leaned against the bark. The wind started to blow in Dawn's hair, leaves started to blow around her and petals started to flow down. When she saw the petals, she realized that she was under a cherry blossom tree. Dawn was shocked at what had just happened.

_**Paul grabbed Conway from the wall and threw him across the floor. Dawn stood there in horror, she never knew that Paul was that strong. Conway laid on the floor, groaning. Paul came and put his foot on Conway's chest.**_

"_**This is what you get if you get near my girl friend." Paul said.**_

Did he really call her his girl friend? Did he really mean it? All of these questions floated through her head. She doesn't know what to think, or what to do. It all came out so fast.

"_**Why would Paul say something like that?" **_Dawn thought.

She let out a big sigh of confusion. Just then, she heard leaves crunching in between someone's feet. Dawn quickly turned around to see someone she didn't expect to see… Paul.

"Dawn?" He asked.

Dawn didn't speak, she just stared at him.

"Dawn, why did you run away like that?" Paul asked with some worry in his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"I-I just wanted some fresh air." Dawn lied.

"Dawn, I know you more than you think. Now, tell what is wrong." Paul forced.

"Did you really mean it?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"You called me your girl friend." Dawn said.

"I just said that so Conway won't cause you any trouble." Paul said.

"Oh," Dawn said with some disappointment in her voice. "I thank you for caring for my needs."

"Your welcome. That nerd can be a real perv." Paul stated, making Dawn giggle.

"You got that right." Dawn laughed.

There was a silence between the two.

"Um, just to let you know, you didn't have to beat up Conway like that." Dawn said.

"Oh, about that, it was to show that he has to stop annoying you." Paul said.

"But did you have to throw him on the floor?" Dawn asked.

"I guess my anger got in the way." Paul shrugged.

"Oh, wait, what were you angry about?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, let's go back inside." Paul said, changing the subject.

Dawn just followed Paul to the school, completely silent.

0000000000000000000000

The next day was a quiet Saturday at the Hikari household and Dawn decided to finish her book report that was due next week. All she had to do was to type it up then she would have no homework for the whole weekend. As Dawn was working, her mother called her from upstairs.

"DAWN!" her mother called.

"Yes mom!" Dawn yelled back.

Dawn ran downstairs to see what she wanted.

"Dawn, one of your friends are here." Johanna said.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked.

"I think it was Ursula." Johanna said as she left the room.

"_**URSULA?!" **_Dawn thought.

"Oh, hello Dawn." Ursula said in her sugar sweet, yet rusty knives, voice.

"U-Ursula?! What the heck are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I am just here to talk to you." Ursula explained.

"About?" Dawn questioned.

"About a certain purple haired boy." Ursula said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, completely confused.

"I mean stay away from Paul and his friends. Paul is mine. Got that bluenette." Ursula threatened.

Dawn just stood there, shocked. Ursula did some sort evil laugh and walked out the door. Dawn then quickly ran upstairs to her room and walked over to her computer to go on Skype and was about to IM Misty and May when her computer suddenly beeped. It was Misty and May.

_MaybelleMaple^-^: OMG YOU WOULD NOT BELIVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!_

_CeruleanChickXP: YOU WOULDN'T BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!_

_BlueBeauty3: I HAVE NEWS TOO!_

_MaybelleMaple^-^: You first Mist._

_CeruleanChickXP: Ok so I was in my living room, watching TV, when suddenly the door rings. I get up to open the door and Melody was at my door step. She suddenly threatens me to stay away from Ash or she will ruin my life. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! HOW THE HECK DOES SHE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE?!_

_BlueBeauty3: OMG, that was similar to what happened to me! Except it was Ursula…_

_MaybelleMaple^-^: Same, but it was Brianna telling me to stay away from Drew._

_CeruleanChickXP: Something is up between those chicks._

_MaybelleMaple^-^: DUH!_

_BlueBeauty3: But what?_

_CeruleanChickXP: …_

_MaybelleMaple^-^: Let's just ignore them. Who cares what they say._

_BlueBeauty3: YEAH!_

_CeruleanChickXP: So, at school on Monday, let's just hang out with the guys as much as possible._

_MaybelleMaple^-^: Totally!_

_BlueBeauty3: Well, I gtg. I have to finish that report._

_CeruleanChickXP: Argh! Me too!_

_MaybelleMaple^-^: ACK! I TOTALLY FORGOT! CYA GUYS!_

_* MaybelleMaple^-^ has logged off*_

_* CeruleanChickXP has logged off*_

_*BlueBeauty3 has logged off*_

Dawn turned off her computer and went back to doing her report.

000000000000000000000

The next day, the girls decided to go to the mall to hang out. Little did they know that a few unwanted people were there…Brendan, Conway and Rudy.

"Guys, guessed who just showed up." Misty said.

Misty and May knew Rudy and Brendan for a while and they both had a crush on them. They would always annoy the two, begging for dates. But, Misty and May knew they were just big jerks and flirts.

"Why them?" May asked.

Since Dawn was recently new, she didn't know much about Rudy or Brendan.

"Hey there May-belle." Brendan said as he walked up to her.

"Hi Brendan." May said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you doing here Misty?" Rudy asked.

"Uh, shopping. Duh." Misty said.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere… like on a date?" Rudy asked.

"Yes, a triple date indeed." Conway said as he adjusted his glasses.

"No thanks guys." Dawn said as she tried to keep her distance from Conway.

"Come on guys, it will be fun." Brendan begged.

"Brendan, you know that I have a boyfriend." May said.

"Ya Rudy, I have one too." Misty said.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Everybody yelled.

"I thought I forgot to mention something." Misty nervously said.

"What about you Dawn?" Conway asked.

"Sorry Conway, I too have a boyfriend." Dawn said.

"Well they don't have to know about this." Brendan said as he grabbed May's hand. But suddenly, a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Know about what?" said a voice. Oh course May recognize that arrogant grass head's voice.

Brendan slowly turned around to see Drew, Ash and Paul.

"Oh… hello." Conway quietly said.

"Ya, hello." Paul said.

"Well, won't you look at the time, I need to go feed my…um…SHARPEDO!" Conway yelled as he ran off in a different direction.

"But you don't have one!" Rudy yelled after Conway.

"So, what am I not supposed to know?" Drew asked.

"N-Nothing! I am just leaving!" Brendan said as he ran off.

"M-Me too!" Rudy said as he too, ran off.

"Well, good to see them gone." Ash said.

"You guys came in the nick of time." Dawn said.

"Well, we were just hanging out here until we saw you guys." Drew said.

"Well, now that you're here, want to go to the Pika Café?" May asked.

"Great, I was getting hungry!" Ash yelled.

"When are you not hungry?" Misty asked.

"I think never. Except for his sleep, because he dreams of food." Paul teased.

"Not all the time!" Ash protested.

"So you do dream of food?" Paul asked, defeating Ash at this argument. Everybody started to laugh as they headed to the Pika Café, well, everybody except Ash who was slugging in shoulders in defeat.

000000000000

The friends arrived at the café; they took their order and started to talk.

"So, why are you guys here?" Misty asked.

"We don't know actually, we just got bored and decided to come to the mall." Ash said.

"So, the play is next Friday… are you guys ready?" May asked.

"I guess, I mean I know all my lines." Drew said.

"So do I, all I need to work on is that big note for the singing part. Unlike May, who's got that part down." Dawn said.

"Well, if you want, you can come over to my house later to work on it." May suggested.

"Awesome!" Dawn said.

"What about you Paul? Are you ready?" Drew asked.

"Ya, sure I guess." Paul said as he took a sip of his cappuccino.

"Well, I can't wait till you see your costumes!" Misty exclaimed.

"And I got a sneak peak!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh, and the set is looking great too." Ash pointed out.

"Well we seem prepared." May said.

"So, how about on Thursday, we all go to my house for some extra practice?" Drew asked.

"Sure! It's a date!" May said.

"With all of our friends of course." Drew quickly said.

Everyone else laughed at the blushing couple. They were ready… but the kiss scene might change everything. Especially for Dawn and Paul...

The friends silently drank their coffees and cappuccinos not saying another word to each other until they were done.

"Argh, we have to go, it's 5:00 already." Misty said as she glanced at her watch.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow I guess." Ash said.

"Ya, I guess." Misty said.

"Well, see ya guys later." May said as she slightly waved.

"Remember our study date for the play this Thursday!" Drew reminded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." May stated.

"See you guys on Monday!" Dawn exclaimed and ran away from the table to catch up with her friends and before Paul could say anything.

That's it for now! Sorry for the really late update! I will try not to do that again. PLZ REVIEW


End file.
